hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Białoruś
Białoruś (jap. ベラルーシ Beraruushi) ''jest postacią występującą w serii '''Hetalia: Axis Powers'. W latach 2007-2008 Himaruya nadawał niektórym bohaterom ludzkie imiona i otrzymała ona imię Natalia Arlovskaya ( リヤアアロフフスカヤ, Natāriya Arurofusukaya; (białoruski: Наталля Арлоўская, (Natałlia Arłoŭskaja); rosyjski: Наталья Арловская (Natal'ya Arlovskaya). Wygląd Jest dość niską dziewczyną, o długich, platynowoblond włosach spływających jej po plecach i przewiązanych niebieską, granatową lub białą wstążką nad czołem. Choć na ogół jej włosy są rozpuszczone, podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia 2011 były związane w kucyk. Kiedy była dzieckiem, jej włosy były krótkie i postrzępione na końcach. Ma ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Jej wygląd kojarzy się trochę z pomocą domową. Nosi niebieską sukienkę z mankietami i koronkową podszewką, a na wierzchu biały fartuszek z falbanką. Jej mundur jest ciemnozielony, nosi do niego długą spódnicę tego samego koloru. Jej kokarda we włosach jest wtedy czarna. Charakter Jest jedynym państwem (wraz z Polską), które nie boi się Rosji. Zachowuje się poważnie. Jest milcząca i wyniosła, chyba że przychodzi do kontaktów z bratem. Jeśli ktoś nieopacznie jej braciszka obrazi, może spodziewać się natychmiastowej reakcji z jej strony. Ona sama natomiast postanowiła się za Rosję wydać. Przemawia tu przez nią obsesyjna zazdrość, oczywiście, jest gotowa zniszczyć każdego, kto się do Ivana zbliży. On natomiast wolałby, by siostra się do niego nie zbliżała. A najlepiej sobie poszła. Myśli, że wszyscy się jej boją. Jest bardzo biednym państwem. Nienawidzi Litwy. Jest sadystką. Relacje Litwa Choć Litwa się w niej podkochuje, Białoruś gardzi nim i traktuje go okropnie. W pewnym stopniu nienawiść Białorusi do niego pochodzi od Rosji, który go "uwielbia". Na odrzuconym pasku, Polska powiedziała, że dziewczyna robiła rzeczy takie jak dławienie go odkąd były dziećmi i nawet wtedy Litwa nie bardzo się tym przejmował. Raz w końcu udało się zaprosić ją na randkę, jednak trwała ona tylko trzy minuty. Litwa był zszokowany, gdy nagle trzymała go za rękę, ale zrobiła to tylko po to, by złamać mu wszystkie palce. Rosja Białoruś jest szaleńczo zakochana w Rosji pomimo tego, iż jest to jej brat. Niestety Ivan nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć. Natalia zawsze odstrasza osoby, które ewentualnie mogłyby zaszkodzić jej związku z bratem. Ukraina Jest ona starszą siostrą Białorusi. Bardzo zazdrości jej dobrych kontaktów z bratem. Nawet wtedy, gdy byli mali i Ukraina pożyczyła szalik Rosji, Białoruś nie chciała dopuścić, aby Ivan przyjął podarunek. Mimo faktu, że Białoruś nie przepada za starszą siostrą, to w jakiś sposób o nią dba. Jeśli wejdziemy na blog Hidekaza http://hetalia.livejournal.com/5760167.html mamy możliwość przeczytania jej pamiętnika, w którym możemy dowiedzieć się, że musi spędzać trzy godziny, aby masować atuty swojej siostry. Również podobny do niej cień był widziany, kiedy Włochy próbował flirtować z Ukrainą. [[Czechy|'Czechy']] Kiedy Czechy po raz pierwszy ją spotkała, była przerażona jej charakterem. Raczej się nie polubiły. Utwory * Carrots and Sticks (z Ukrainą) Ciekawostki * Mówi się, iż jest jedynym krajem dyktatorskim w Europie – metoda kija i marchewki działa u niej bardzo dobrze. Natalia wyznaje zasadę "póki mamy co jeść jest dobrze, mimo wszelakich przeciwności. * Były pewne problemy z jej nazwiskiem: chociaż najbardziej poprawna wersja to ''Arlovskaya, zdarzają się także zapisy Alfroskaya. Prawdopodobnie jest to odnośnik do Andreja Arłouskiego, białoruskiego zapaśnika. * Jej imię czasem zostaje przerobione na Natasza, jako bardziej wschodniosłowiański odpowiednik imienia. Co ciekawe, fandom nazwał tym samym imieniem (lub imieniem Anastasia, są dwa warianty), 2p!wersję Białorusi. Inni zmieniają jej imię na Natalya '''lub Natasha,' które są imionami rosyjskimi. *Kocha jeść, ale nie widać tego po jej figurze. * Jej data urodzin - 25 sierpnia - odpowiada z białoruskim Dniem Niepodległości od Związku Radzieckiego w 1991 roku. * Posiada osobowość ''yandere. * Z bloga Sealandii i Łotwy wynika, że dzwoni do Polski w nocy bez powodu (puszcza tzw. głuche telefony). * Jest jedną z bohaterek gry Hidekaza pod tytułem "Notosama-6". * Jej nazwisko po białorusku brzmi Наталля Арлоўская (Natallia Arłoŭskaja). * Początkowo Białoruś miała być nieśmiałą i bardziej łagodną osobą, która w chwili gniewu tylko cicho mruczy. Co więcej jej włosy miały mieć odcień jasnego brązu. * Ma dość dziwne (i zboczone) fantazje związane z jej bratem jak np. chęć zostania jego bielizną. * Suknia, którą nosi jest ponoć prezentem od Rosji (i dlatego zakłada ją przy każdej okazji). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postać z mangi Kategoria:Postać z anime Kategoria:Hetalia: World Series Kategoria:Hetalia: Axis Powers Kategoria:Hetalia: Beautiful World Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Kraj Europejski Kategoria:Europa Kategoria:Białoruś